Year of Surprises
by Kirbee Angel
Summary: A year of many surprises, the future generation of the Potters, Lupins, Weasleys, Snapes and Malfoys. See what the children get up to in their first year of Hogwarts as some of their parents are Professors.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I own nothing apart from a few of the teachers and all of the children, which includes Kirsti Tappenden (Lupin), Hannah Radcliffe (Potter), Jenny Weasley, Seamus Snape, Thomas Snape, Emma Snape, Erik Malfoy, Trevor Malfoy, Daniel Potter, James Potter Jr., Lillianna Lupin, Rose Lupin, Remus Lupin Jr., James Lupin, Chris Parkinson, Sam Walken, Katy Moyses, Elena Wilson and Amy Bourne.  
  
Most of these characters are named after my friends. I would like to dedicate this story to my friends who inspired me to write this story and to my family who helped me through life to have an active imagination.  
  
Summary  
  
A year of many surprises, the future generation of the Potters, Lupins, Weasleys, Snapes and Malfoys. See what the children get up to in their first year of Hogwarts as some of their parents are Professors.  
  
Children  
  
Ron and Cho - Jenny Weasley - 10th January  
  
Hermione and Severus - Seamus, Emma and Thomas Snape - 2nd July, 1st July  
  
Ginny and Draco - Erik and Trevor Malfoy - 17th December  
  
Harry and Hannah - Daniel and James Potter Jr - 2nd January  
  
Kirsti and Remus - Lillianna and James Lupin - 14th October, Rose and Remus Lupin Jr - 30th July  
  
Jobs  
  
Charms - Kirsti Lupin  
  
Transfiguration - Hannah Potter  
  
Flying - Harry Potter  
  
Potions - Draco Malfoy  
  
DADA - Chris Parkinson  
  
Herbology - Hermione Snape  
  
COMC - Sam Walken  
  
Divanation - Katy Moyses  
  
Arithmacy - Elena Wilson  
  
Libarian - Amy Bourne  
  
Headmaster - Severus Snape 


	2. Information

Prologue - Information  
  
It was eleven years since Harry and his friends Graduated from Hogwarts. The year 2009 was full of surprises for some people, especially Harry. Harry found out that Remus Lupin was cured of his werewolf ways in Harry's sixth Year.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was charged with the murder of killing all the Muggles in the street, since he was spotted by none other than Cornelius Fudge the Ex- Minister of Magic. Sirius was also commended with the Order of Merlin First Class with his act of bravery towards capturing Peter and having him being spotted by Fudge.  
  
Harry was surprised to find out that his best friend Ron was officially dating Cho Chang, who are now married and have one child, a girl called Jenny Weasley.  
  
Harry was surprised to find out that Hermione started dating Severus Snape in her Sixth Year, who are now married and have two boys and one girl called Seamus Snape, Thomas Snape and Emma Snape.  
  
Harry was very surprised to find out that Ginny was dating Draco Malfoy since her Third Year in secret who she married after leaving Hogwarts and who have been married for ten years and have twins, two boys called Erik and Trevor Malfoy.  
  
Harry has been dating Hannah Radcliffe since his Fifth Year when she had come to Hogwarts as an exchange student from America, they are now married and have two children, two boys called Daniel Potter and James Potter Jr.  
  
Since being cured, Remus has been dating a woman named Kirsti Tappenden from Harry's Sixth Year to Seventh Year and they got married a year later, they now have four children, two girls and two boys called Lillianna Lupin, Rose Lupin, Remus Lupin Jr. and James Lupin.  
  
Since the Graduation each person found a job somewhere in Britain.  
  
Draco Malfoy got a job in Hogwarts as the Potions Master since Snape retired to become something else and is the Head of Slytherin House.  
  
Hermione Snape got a job at Hogwarts as the new Herbology Professor.  
  
Harry Potter received an invitation to teach at Hogwarts straight after finishing school but also he received an invitation to play on the England Quidditch team, Harry decided to take the teaching job to stay near his friends, he is now the new Flying Instructor and Quidditch Referee, and is also the Head of Gryffindor House.  
  
Ron Weasley got a job as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Severus Snape became the new headmaster since Dumbledore retired, Severus also invents his own potions which have sold for a lot of money in Diagon Alley.  
  
Cho Weasley was head of the Department of Mysteries then got promoted to being the new Minister of Magic.  
  
Hannah Potter got a job at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration Professor and is also Head of Hufflepuff House.  
  
Kirsti Lupin plays an important role in Harry's life since Harry was adopted by Remus and Harry is now her adopted son. She got a job at Hogwarts as the Charms Professor and is also Head of Ravenclaw House.  
  
Remus got a job in a Wizarding University teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts to people who want to become Professors.  
  
This new year at Hogwarts will be very interesting seeing as all the children will be starting their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
We will see if there will be any mischief from any of the children, especially Remus' children, who will have learnt all of the tricks the Marauders used to do while being at Hogwarts. 


	3. Potter residence

Chapter 1 – Potter residence  
  
It was a lovely summers morning, everyone in the Potter household were just waking up.  
  
Harry turned over in his bed to look at his bedside clock; it showed the time of 7:30am. He rolled over and saw into the eyes of Hannah Potter his wife, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, and she then got up to get changed.  
  
Harry got up and walked to the bathroom to have a shower before breakfast, when he was finished he changed into some work robes and went into his bedroom to see  
  
Hannah packing some of her things into her trunk.  
  
She always seemed to pack earlier than Harry.  
  
They were not leaving for Hogwarts for a couple more weeks.  
  
Harry walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Harry" Hannah said,  
  
"Hi Honey" Harry replied.  
  
They both walked out of the room and into the kitchen where they saw Daniel and James waiting for their breakfast.  
  
They all sat together and ate breakfast in silence.  
  
After breakfast they discussed what they were doing for the day.  
  
"We are going to Diagon Alley to go get your school supplies plus we will be meeting Remus, Ginny, Ron and Hermione there with everyone else" Harry said,  
  
"Cool Dad can't wait" Daniel said.  
  
"I said that I would make sure that I would contact Remus about what time to meet, so if you would please excuse me" Harry said.  
  
Harry left the room and walked into the living room, Harry picked up a handful of Contact Floo and threw it into the fireplace and shouted "Remus Lupin".  
  
Remus' head popped up in the fireplace, "What's up Harry?"  
  
"Can you make it for 11 today in the Leaky Cauldron Remus?"  
  
"Course I can Harry".  
  
"See you then, Bye".  
  
Remus' head left with a pop.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen and saw James playing with his robe.  
  
"What's up James?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, its just I am really nervous about going to Hogwarts as it is my first year" James answered.  
  
"You do not need to worry, because when I went to Hogwarts on my first day I was nervous but I got over it when I met Ron, he was nervous as well which helped us to get over it",  
  
"Ok thanks Dad".  
  
They left the room and went upstairs to get changed.  
  
When they had finished they all were sitting down in the living room. It was now 10:55am.  
  
Hannah got up and turned to Harry and the children.  
  
"I will go first, then you Daniel, then James, and Harry will follow each of you".  
  
Hannah walked up to the fireplace and put a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and shouted "THE LEAKY CAULDRON" and she was gone.  
  
They all did the same and arrived with a couple of minutes to spare. 


	4. Lupin residence

Chapter 2 - Lupin residence  
  
As this was happening, in the Lupin household, Kirsti has just woken up at 7:30am, she looks to her left and she sees Remus still fast asleep, she shakes him, which just makes him mumble in his sleep but eventually he wakes up.  
  
They both get ready for the day ahead.  
  
Remus gets a floo-call from Harry, tells Kirsti about it and decides to tell the kids, Remus finds Remus Jr and James in the back garden playing Quidditch in their life-size Quidditch Pitch which they had built in the garden when the kids learnt to fly.  
  
"Junior, James can you come down for a minute I need to tell you something about what is happening today" Remus says while using the 'Sonorous' charm.  
  
James just zoomed to the ground and stops but Remus Jr takes his time and travels nicely towards the ground.  
  
"Yeah dad, what is it to wanted to tell us?" James asked.  
  
"Well we are going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, and I thought you might want to go to Zonko's and Quality Quidditch Supplies for the pranks you are most probably going to do while at Hogwarts which I did at school and I thought you might want to look in Quidditch for anything that you might want to get for home or for school like posters and figurines" Remus answered.  
  
"Well dad, I wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts and buy that new Arithmacy book 'History of Arithmacy' that has been published and that new Defence Against Dark Arts book 'Defence needed to fight the Dark side' as I have already finished the books you got me last week" Remus Jr said.  
  
"Sure if you want I do not mind as long as it is nothing that is from the Dark side and you need to go to Knockturn Alley as I will not allow you two to go in there" Remus said.  
  
"No we won't don't worry dad" Both Remus Jr and James say in unison.  
  
"Well be ready by 10.50 as we are going by Floo and meeting the others there at 11, well I am going in side to make some breakfast" Remus said.  
  
Remus walks into the house and decides to make breakfast instead of the house elves doing it, as he steps into the kitchen Remus is surrounded by the six house elves they have.  
  
"Trixy here to help master, what would you like" Trixy said  
  
"Well Trixy I would you to clean the house and I will make breakfast this morning" Remus said  
  
"You are most generous master" Trixy said  
  
Trixy leaves to clean the house; Remus makes breakfast which consists of bacon, eggs and sausages.  
  
Meanwhile, Kirsti decides to speak to Lillianna and Rose, Kirsti looks all over the house for them and finds them in the study, Lillianna is on the computer playing a wizarding game (Wizards use Muggle things as well, they also made a game that wizards can use on muggle computers), while Rose is reading a book, a really really thick book at that.  
  
Kirsti walks into the study and sits down; Rose looks up from her book and smiles.  
  
"Hey mum, good morning" Rose said.  
  
"Hey sweetie, hey Lilli" Kirsti said  
  
Lillianna looks around from the computer and says hi and asks her mum if breakfast was ready.  
  
"It should be ready soon but you both can get ready as we are going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies" Kirsti said  
  
They all left the study, Kirsti towards the kitchen and Lillianna and Rose towards their bedrooms to get changed, as they walked down the stairs they heard a voice shout 'Breakfasts ready' they continue downstairs and walk into the kitchen to eat their breakfast with their parents and brothers.  
  
After breakfast they decide to wait in the living room until they are to leave, at this time it was 10.45.  
  
"Well I'll go first then Lilli, Junior, James, Rose then Remus sweetie" Kirsti said, she walked to each person and gave them a kiss on the forehead but with Remus she hugged him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
The time was now 10.55 so one by one they went into the fireplace sprinkled Floo Powder in the fireplace and shouted as clear as they could "THE LEAKY CAULDRON" they arrived just on time to see the others already there. 


End file.
